Typically, the package containing film is placed in a magazine having a spindle, and the leader of the package is attached to the spindle. Various methods have been suggested in the prior art for securing the leader to the spindle, including the threading of the leader through a slot in the spindle, the use of "Velcro" at the end of the leader, the providing of holes in the leader to receive a hook provided on the spindle, and the use of gears for grabbing of the leader. These methods of attaching the leader to the spindle suffer from numerous drawbacks. Typically, the leader must be carefully manipulated by the operator to assure that the leader properly engages the spindle. Further, many of these solutions require specially modified packages, or a costly magazine construction. Magazines of the type generally described above, are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,725,011; 4,909,389; 4,938,366; 4,555,213; 4,531,878; 4,537,307; 4,571,140; 4,135,800; 4,809,313; 4,727,391; 4,876,706; 3,934,735; and Italian Patent No. 1,062,043.
Applicant has invented an improved magazine which is simple in construction, requires a minimal amount of manipulation of the package and leader by the operator, is very reliable in securing of the leader to the spindle and can be easily removed from the spindle. The invention and its other advantages will become more apparent in the "Detailed Description of the Preferred Embodiment" presented below.